The invention relates to a heat sealed pipe connection, comprising at least one female pipe part of thermoplastics material and a male pipe part which is sealed to the inner side of the female pipe part.
Pipe connections in which a male pipe part of polyethylene is sealed to the inner side of a female pipe part are known in the art. In order to obtain a proper sealed joint the male pipe part should be slid into the female pipe part in a centered position. Therefore devices are required, provided with gripping means with a centered position relative to the female pipe part. On using auxiliary parts made of synthetic material with a rather small length and/or an outer diameter increasing from the opening, such a device cannot be applied because the gripping means are not able to absorb the force produced by the sealing pressure against the female pipe part and/or cannot hold the female pipe part in a centered position when the male pipe part is inserted. Such auxiliary equipment must then be manually connected and a lot of skill is required to obtain a well centered insertion. Operational safety requires that the sealed joint should be subsequently tested which causes an undesired increase of the manufacturing cost.